Cyberlover
by Mechies Universe
Summary: Sage Wilken isn't your normal teen. She is different than most, because of her hacking ability. She's always moving. She doesn't know what to do, besides what she's good at, hacking. She has no friends. Her family doesn't care about her. All she wants is a reason to fight, a reason to do good. NEST might be what she's looking for, what she needs. (NOT Crossover BUT Marvel Verse)
1. Chapter 1

**_JD:_****_ So this is NEW AND IMPROVED Cyberlover. Hope you enjoy! Added a lot more then original was and also fixing mistakes as we go!_**

**_Sparky: You are forgetting something._**

**_JD: Am I?_**

Sage: Disclaimer and the Important information!

JD: Oh, then I know the perfect person to give both! DSShadow will you do the honor?

**_DSShadow: None of the writers own anything besides their own OCs. Marvel owns Marvel related and Bay owns this version of Transformers. NOT CROSSOVER just same universe. Did I get everything, Heather?_**

Sparky: It's Sparky not Heather!

**_DSShadow: I doubt that._**

**_Sparky: Shuddup!_**

* * *

**_ Cyberlover_**

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Cyberlover is Born_**

**_August 2009_**

A girl barely thirteen sat at the foot of a bed. The blue sheets with stars on them made her more depress than what she already feels. "Sage, you are no good. Bad influence on the others!" The voice rang out from the door as it slammed shut. "You are grounded till you admit what you did then will be punished accordingly." The woman with black hair and dark brown eyes yelled through the door to the girl.

Sage look in to the mirror and frown at the bruise forming on her cheek. Softly touching the tender spot made it hurt more and gave her the comfort of knowing she's not dead, yet. Getting up she pick up a brush and ran in through her strange red hair. It's so sun bleached it looks orange. She loves it because everyone thinks she dies it or something.

"What did I do?" She wonder as her hazel-brown eyes stared in to it's refection. "Does it even matter? I always get blame if I did it or not." She then threw the brush across the room. It hit the bed, not making a sound. She looked around the room needing something to do to pass time. She needs something to keep her mind busy.

Her eyes landed on the window which is nailed shut. Opening the curtains she saw the kids outside. Two with black hair and dark brown eyes like the woman who punishing her. One boy and one girl. The others around them are different races and genders.

It looks like they are playing kickball. This is making Sage more depressed so she look more around the room. Her eyes landed on the computer. It's password locked so only her cousin, the dark hair girl outside, can get on it. Sage never tried to get around the password before but she is sure she can.

At school to avoid her family she follows around the computer teacher and technician who works there. They have taught her a lot of things. Three main important things.

One, the person who picks passwords always picks something important to them as password. Normally it's a name and birth date or important date like an anniversary. Sometimes it's their pet's name. Or easiest of all, password.

Two, if it's a personal computer like this one than person in question wouldn't log out of her accounts. That is a give away and also makes Sage's snooping easier. All she has to do is get the password right.

Finally the third one, no one ever erases their history on personal computer unless they defragged it recently. Sage is pretty sure her cousin never defrags or even knows what that is. That will also help with snooping.

Sitting in front of the computer she thought about it for a short time glancing around the area. A picture of her and her boyfriend stood out. "What was his name, again?" She wonder as she thought. "Raymon? No. Richard? No. What was it?" She tried to remember as she looked at the picture. It then hit her. "Randon." She said putting in his name in and pressed enter.

**Wrong password.**

She put it in then looked around again. A picture of him in his jersey could be seen from the desk. "Randon23?" She place in and it took. "Way to easy." She scoffs.

She start to play with the computer till a folder caught her eye. It was also password locked. "Bingo." She smiled as she tried same password.

**Wrong password.**

She then look around till her eyes landed on her cousin's bed. There was a book corner only barely sticking out under the mattress. She grabbed it and flipped it to first page. "Who is Euquario?" She wonder as the book in her hand has this guy's name inside multiply hearts. She place the name.

The folder open up and Sage gagged. The folder is full of very bad pictures of her cousin and handsome Hispanic guy she doesn't know. "Huh, apparently you and Randon aren't as serious as you make it seems." She said as she pulled up the girl's IM. She found her aunt and also Randon's email addresses. Sage had to put in a setting that when the next time her cousin gets on the very graphic pictures will be sent to both Randon and the girl's mom.

She then logged off and place everything back way they where before. She went and laid on the bed. 'That felt a lot better than it should.' She thought as she closed her eyes. Falling asleep at the foot of the bed till she heard her aunt screeched.

Sitting up fast and sleepily she rub her eyes as her aunt came in with freshly printed pictures. "What is this? Who is this?!" She screeched as she waved the pictures in front of her teenage daughter's face.

The girl paled as her eyes went wide. "How did you get those?" She screeched back. Sage had to fight the smile as she laid back down. Pulling out headphones she tune them out falling back asleep. She then was flipped off her bed and rub the back of her head as her cousin got on top of her and start to hit her. She is still in the dirty up clothes she was wearing outside playing with the younger kids. Sage put her hands up and screamed on top of her lungs. "You bitch! How dare you!?" She screamed as her dad pulled her off and her mom put her hands on her hips not even getting involved.

"What's going on?" Sage asked rubbing her eyes and looking to her aunt then uncle who is holding his daughter barely off of her. The, almost, sixteen year old was trying her best to get to the thirteen year old. Her mom was holding a box of condoms in one hand and something that looks like pills.

The mother narrow her eyes at the girl. "You started this didn't you?" She asked the girl in 'I will always be better than you' voice that always piss Sage off.

The strange hair girl just shrug her shoulders. "Don't know what you are talking about." She comment dryly as she got up. The girl lunged at Sage but Sage backed up.

"Sage, I think it's time for you to pack your things. You are not welcome here anymore." Her aunt told her looking down at the things in her hands.

Sage then watched as her aunt walked out with her daughter in tow. Her uncle walking behind them. A moment pass and uncle didn't walk out the door just looked to where his wife and daughter went. "Would you believed me when I said I thought that you would have been happy here?" He asked.

She didn't look up to him. "You might be married to my family but you don't know them." She said simply. "They all hate me because I'm different." She then rub her eyes to keep herself from crying.

"That's what Lizzy told me when we first met." He laugh talking about his wife. His voice went back to sad as he spoke again. "How did you get on her computer anyway?" He wonder looking to the technology.

She smiled but know he couldn't see it. "No idea what you are talking about. I don't have the password how could I?" She asked seriously.

* * *

**_May 2012_**

A girl with orange hair yawn stretching up then look around the room. Her eyes land on what woke her. Her computer was going crazy. She has no idea what's going on so she goes to it and start to put in her codes to be able to get to her real programs not the crap worth stuff she keeps on desktop as show. "What's this?" She wonder as live video happen.

Her grandmother is asleep in next room so she has to keep volume down and she watched as the video went. "These creatures are coming from the sky!" A woman screamed in to her mic. "We are being saved by, is that Iron Man?! He's flying in to the hole in the sky!" Sage's breath hitch. She always liked Iron Man. He is her inspiration in hacking.

She mouth out the word no just as he start to fall. "Stark." She said softly as she watched him fall and a big green guy, jumps out and caught him then land on side of a building to keep from falling to the ground. 'I think that's Hulk. A bunch of Buzz about him in 2007 I think." She watched as everything unfold and rub her eyes then closed the laptop in a quick motion. Her idol is dead. No one, not even her favorite person in the world, could survived that.

Right then her laptop made a noise. She open it again though really doesn't want to.

**DSShadow:** Anthony Stark is not dead.

Rubbing her eyes again she put in her code so it'll show her surname.

**Cyberlover:** How can you be so sure?

**DSShadow:** Trust me.

**Cyberlover:** Who are you?

**DSShadow:** Complicated. I need to ask you a serious question but you have to keep in mind Anthony Stark is not dead.

**Cyberlover:** Ask away. I am not believing anything till news tonight shows if he is or not.

**DSShadow:** Will you join the Rising Tide?

**Cyberlover:** No. Rising Tide is trying to take down things that are protecting us. I will never join them and try to take down the few that actually want to protect us.

**DSShadow:** If that what you wish.

Then he was gone. Sage lean back and close her eyes as tears formed again. "Can this Shadow guy be right?" She wonder as she look to the ceiling.

* * *

**_September 2012_**

A girl with bright orange, natural, hair sat in the small office. A cup full of suckers in front of her and a man sitting beside her. A woman who's smiling way to much making the girl believe it's completely fake sat in front of her. The woman's bright blue blouse making the girl get a headache from just looking in her direction. The man seems to young to be her father but old enough where it's no question they aren't siblings.

The girl has been pawned off again from her grandmother to this guy. Turns out she has an uncle who isn't much older than her but is also able to take her. She is being enrolled just in time for a new school year, but a few weeks late. It's late September and school already been going on for a while now. 'When can I leave this life style for good?' she wonder as she lean back in the chair looking up to the ceiling.

"Mr. Wilken, please sign here and we will order her a gym uniform. Then you are done." The way to happy woman told the man handing him papers.

_'No one is THAT happy ever.'_ She so wants to tell this woman that but bit her lip instead.

The man, whom is the girl's uncle, sign the papers then turn to her. She rolled her eyes taking the bag he was holding walking out, her bag that she carries all her electronics she can't live without in. She turned to the woman with a smile. "May I please have a map or can you get someone to show me around?" She asked sweetly.

"School is to small for a map and no one can show you around." The woman said still happy but sounds aggravated. "You won't get lost, just follow the room numbers. If you need help just ask someone, anyone would help you."

Sage nod her head and walk out of the room. "No map and no one to show me around. Means I will get lost and probably be late my first day of classes." She grumble under her breath as she walked.

She look down to her hand at the papers she did get. Her class schedule, locker number with code, and finally her letter to show the gym couch, it will excuse her for gym till she has an uniform. Her back is secured over her shoulder. It's flap has Stark Logo on it. Her favorite super hero isn't technically a super hero but just a super smart guy. She is a complete Starky. As she sees it, anything good is made it's made by him or his company. They even made a movie about him. He is her hero of all time.

She finally found the room number that's is the room she's supposed to be in. Walking in she almost cringe, but she stopped herself. Every desk is taken, meaning full class. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the teacher with confidence she doesn't really have. The teacher took the papers looking over the schedule then pointed at the counter where some of the lab equipment is set up.

She went to sit down and notice that there's a laptop with the equipment too. "That will be where you will work, laptop is only used for research not play." She said as if rehearsed which probably was. Sage just nod her head once as the kids start snickering. As she start to walk around the table to sit down, able to see the teacher, one of the boys grab hold of her chains on her pants. This made her trip barely catching herself.

"What the hell?" She half growled off guard. Her orange hair is hanging down above her eyes now as she walks away. '_Assholes.'_ She thought as she flop down on to the stool.

She ended up growling more when the boy who tripped her spoke just loud enough for her to hear him. "Freak." He said with a wide smile that makes her want to slap it off his face. She just roll her eyes at him. She has been called worst by her own family so being called 'freak' is really nothing.

A girl came around with arm full of papers she is passing out. She handed Sage papers to work on. '_Yuck science. At least teacher seems nice.'_ Sage thought as she started her work. By the end of the class she looks down at her schedule. '_My next class being English three, give me a break!'_ Two classes she hates back to back. That's her luck alright.

When fourth period, the period she's been waiting for, came around she was nearly bouncing in her seat to get out of her third period class. The bell rang and she shot out of the math class before anyone else. She hates school with a passion. Only good things about school is gym class, computer class, and study hall. The rest mostly sucks. She hate gym not because of the exercise but because of having to deal with people. She's antisocial mostly due to torment her family loves to play on her and always moving.

Computer, or anything that's counted as technology, is good because they are electronics and electronics never really lie. Study hall because come on anything you want to do as long as it's educational? Score one for the kids!

She sat down at the only empty seat in the computer room and waited for teacher to come in. The teacher came in and first thing Sage notice was her short light brown hair and sparkling green eyes. She notice Sage too. Picking up Sage's schedule she smiled warmly down to the girl. "Well welcome to our school, Sage, I'm going to be your computer teacher but just call me Tami."

Sage sigh in relief, the woman's name looks hard to say so calling her Tami would be a lot easier. In only about ten minutes of the class Sage had already finished her assignment and Tami checked over it. "Looks like you did it all correctly. Go ahead and play online or something just nothing illegal, if you think it's wrong don't do it." She told Sage patting her on the head walking away to check on the other kids. For Sage playing around is snooping.

When the bell rang Tami told the class they could go to lunch. Sage raised her hand. "May I stay here?" She wonder as she look away from her computer screen.

Tami seem to think about it for a moment. "Sure, what are you doing?" She wonder pulling a chair up to Sage's computer along with an apple she handed to the orange hair girl. "That looks important." She stated as she ate her own apple looking at the page.

Sage bit down in to the apple watching the screen. "Donno." She reply as she wipe the juice off her chin when it leaked a little. "I love apples like these." She said with a smile.

"Extra juicy, my favorite too. That looks government-y." Sage smiled looking up at her teacher.

_'Yup I like this woman she acts more like a kid then kids!'_ She shrugged pointing at the screen. Turning around Sage quickly typed in a code to show her surname: Cyberlover.

**Cyberlover:** Hello?

**Lennox:** Who are you and how are you on this program?

**Cyberlover:** Just call me by my surname.

**Prime:** How are you on this program?

**Cyberlover:** Does it really matter? I mean here I am oh well just means you need to update your old ratty systems!

The screen then went black. "I think I pissed someone off." Sage stated as she started to put in codes till computer came back. She tried to get back into the government-y looking thing again but failed. _'Oh well.'_

The bell rang to say to go to next class. Glancing at her papers Sage wanted to cry. The one class that she can't stand at all... History. She got up telling Tami bye then instead of going straight into the creepy History class she went straight. She ended up close to a baseball field which makes her feel more comfortable.

She got into the dugout and took out her personal laptop. On the screen her orange hair could be seen as her red Iron Man shirt. Her eyes hazel brown with a slight sparkle when it comes to thinking outside of the box, most of all hacking. That's how she snoops after all.

By end of History she still couldn't get the damn thing up so she decided to just go to her next class: six period Study Hall in the Library. She jumped up her chains on her pants clinking together as she went walking to where she believe the Library is. "How did I get lost?" She wonder as she looked around. "Am I in the teachers' parking log?" Then saw a sign that confirmed where she is. Groaning she start to walk back way she came as a security guard came up to her.

"You are not suppose to be here." he snapped at her rudely.

"I'm sorry but I'm lost will you tell me-" She cut off by him.

"You can not be here get lost." He snap pushing her back to the building roughly. She rolled her eyes and went inside.

"Note to self: report the asshole security guard later." She grumbles as she walked around. It took her nearly to seventh period but she did find the library. For being so late she got yelled at for trying to skip an easy class. 'Is study hall a real class? We don't learn in a group so I never counted it as one.' She shrugged off her mental battle of questions. She found a nice corner and took down a book about cars out of boredom.

Sage saw a small group of girls over the edge of her book. "Look at her she's such a freak. Why is she even here?" One of the girls was talking obviously about Sage and didn't even bother to whisper. Sage ignored her as she kept flipping through the Automobile book.

Sage heard another girl from that table talking but couldn't hear what she was saying. "Really she's been in jail?" The first one, the loud mouth asked.

Sage had to try to fight back the laughter. '_Ha, that's funny!'_ Sage thought to herself as she kept flipping through the book.

"She was disown by circus freaks for being to much of one?" The first one kept on.

Sage looked up again as the girl was making faces now. '_Are they really this stupid? Thank you bell!'_ It rang before they could finish their bullshit talk. Gym she sat in the stands watching everyone run laps. Then bell rang to say time to go home. She hasn't been so happy for end of the day in a long time. "Didn't think I could survive another 'who is this freak' conversation." She grumbles as she sits on the edge of the walkway waiting for her uncle's girlfriend to pick her up.

Sitting down waiting for the woman to show up seems to take forever. After everyone else left it was just Sage waiting for the woman. When it start to get dark Sage lost hope in the woman all together. "New home, pfft." She scoffs as she looks up to the dark sky. She doesn't know how to get to her uncle's home from here and she has no idea what their phone numbers are. She has no way home as of yet. All she can do is wait till someone comes and gets her.

* * *

**_J_****_D: Reviews makes us want to type more! Well in this case add more/edit. Still reviews are good!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**JD****: Sorry! So long of a wait. x.x I really didn't mean to hold it off this long! It's been chaotic everywhere! Another Creator on this account is beta-ing for this story. Don't worry my Sunny fans. (If we have any here.) Sunny -my lovely, beautiful, girlfriend- will be back! Ebitch, got anything to say, as the temporary beta for this story?**

**Ebitch****: What's up my amigos? I'm new to the beta thing so be gentle!**

**JD****: We own nothing! Sage is owned by Verbophobic! Delilah is owned by Sunstar (Sunny) and that's it! Enjoy our insanity! **

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_**Thanks For Nothing**_

Sitting down waiting for the woman to show up, seems to take forever. After everyone else left, it was just Sage waiting for the woman. When it start to get dark, Sage lost hope in the woman all together. "New home, pfft." She scoffs, looking up to the dark sky. She doesn't know how to get to her uncle's home from here, and she has no idea what their phone numbers are. She has no way home, as of yet. All she can do is wait till someone comes and get her.

It was dark, and Sage held her stomach as it growl at her. She then heard someone pull up in the parking lot of the school. She moved as fast as she could. If anyone was around, they'd think they saw a flash of orange, black, and red.

The person stopped the small car, not too far from her. Not caring, she ran to it opening the passenger side of her uncle's girlfriend's car.

"Sorry kid, I had a hair appointment." She's only like five years older than Sage, so that's something Sage doesn't get. Why is she calling Sage a kid? That really annoys Sage. "You ate dinner I'm sure, so straight home we go."

"I haven't eaten yet." Sage informed her, but it fell on deafen ears. The woman turned on the radio ignoring the teenager. The music playing out was some strange song that made no sense, or at least not to Sage. With a sigh, Sage start to watch out the window. She was letting her old worn down high tops, that's so badly scuff up they look older than really are, hit the door softly in a beat of a song; a song that she start to hum to.

Time seemed to speed up for her then. They drove up the driveway to her uncle's house . Sage wasted no time getting out of the car. She open the house door and saw her uncle sitting across from her, blocking the stairs, watching her. His eyes are cold and distant, when she came in with her maybe future aunt behind her.

"Where were you?" he demanded, as he stood up. That made him nose to nose with her.

She doesn't get why he is so upset. "At school waiting for my ride that never showed." She answered, not trying to be rude.

He grind his teeth together, a vein start to show up on his neck. "Don't start smart mouthing me!" he yelled, making her flinch. She hates it when people yell! It makes her remember when her step dad used to yell at her for stupid shit, shit that normally wasn't even her fault.

She is shock to say the least. "I wasn't. I don't know my way around yet." He seems like he didn't care, no matter what she says she's not changing his opinion on the matter. She's not in the mood for this, so she started her way to her room.

She got around him, his voice stopped her. "So what is it? Drugs? Alcohol? Sex?" He asked, like he knew what she was really doing.

'Is he trying to figure out why I wasn't here when he got home?' She wonder to herself. He blocked her in and she tried to get around him again. The area was to small for that. "None above. Thanks for forgetting about me! Not like I can drive myself, my car was taken away, so I could come here!" She snapped. She got her I-Pod, then went out the door to the front. He is blocking her way upstairs to her room so she figure to run the aggravation off.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snapped at her, before she got to the door.

She open the door and looked back at him. "For a run." She said, sticking her headphones over her ears tuning him out. She then ran down the street, as fast as she could. She knows she'll be in trouble later, but she needs air! She got to the edge of the road, a sexy sport car zoom past her, way to fast. She couldn't tell what the model was because of two things: one, it's dark. Two, if that car was going any faster, she is sure, it would break the sound barrier.

She shook it off, deciding not to stress about it to much. She ran, till she hit the the fork in the road. She watch the red blur disappear at the turn. One side being the clean road, and the other an old dirt road. She decided to take the dirt road and ran down it as fast as she could. She stayed on the edge of the road, and then she seem to hear something over her music.

She took of her headphones and listen to the loud noise. It sounds like a rumbling sound coming from the woods between the two roads. With a soft gulp, she wonder what it is. She's not sure what it sounds like, but whatever it is, it's big. She looks around and wonder to herself if she should run back to her uncle's home, or go look to see what it is. 'No idea or wanting to find out what that noise was. Time for me to hit my bed hard!' She thought to herself, with that she ran back to the house.

She got to the house, twice as fast as she left. Once she open the door, she saw her uncle waiting for her again. She didn't give him time to yell or fight with her this time. She made a mad dash around him to her room, and after closing out the world she fell to her bed. She wants nothing, but to sleep. It wasn't coming easily which normally it doesn't.

When she did finally fell asleep though, part of her wanted to wake up and the other half never wanted to.

* * *

_**DREAMING**_

"Sage Jamie Wilken!" A woman, in her early twenties, yelled. The three year old girl playing out on the grass with her toys, looked up to her. They were mostly of toy cars and a toy robot too! The little girl with her light hazel brown eyes, fill with happiness, when their identical eyes met the little girl's copper brown hair, almost looks orange in the light, shine as she jump up and ran to the woman.

"MOMMY!" The little girl cheered, happily. The woman, not moving from her spot, start to float backwards. Faster the girl ran to her mother, the farther the woman became.

Years past as her eyes became from the light happy brown to dark, sad, lonely, and cold dark brown almost black. The only thing that makes her happy is a thrill.

More time past and now a young teenager, maybe preteen, sat at the foot of the bed. A bed that doesn't belong to her, but is meant for her. She watch as her cousins and neighbor kids play outside, and she was left alone. This is when she first found a thrill to last a lifetime. She hacked into her family member's computers, at first. She then started to need a harder thing to hack into, so she started to hack into more things other then into family members' computers.

She started to get into trouble for hacking. She's being sent all over to other family members, because of the trouble. When she feels like she can't take family's drama, or abuse of any kind, she just does something, to make it where she's sent to another family member. Another place on the map. All she ever wanted was her mother and father, but never will have that.

"Sage?" A young boy, about her age, called.

"Jake?" She asked, turning her head. Now she's about fourteen and the only friend she ever had is him.

"You okay hun?" He asked, his dyed orange hair, looks so much like her own. Her hair is natural and bleach by sun. He has contacts, to make his forest green eyes look demonic brown. He is her only real friend, besides the rush she gets from hacking and running. Those are the three things she needs most. Her best friend, her only friend, Jake. Her laptop to hack. The last thing being running, to get her moving and to keep her moving for now and always.

"Jake, you need to get out of here!" She yelled, as she reach for him but he start to go transparent.

He smile so warmly at her. "Sage, I love you. You are my best friend." He said, with sparkle in his eyes as he kept disappearing.

Tears formed in her eyes as she reach for him, but kept going through him. "Jake, please, please don't leave me!" She screamed, she screamed for him. By this time he was to far gone. She has lost him, again. "Jake!" She cried. She's all alone, again.

* * *

She jerked awake and shook her head clear. She looked around then frowned. Today is Friday, so she has to go to school. Part of her really doesn't want to, because she knows it'll probably be a repeat of the day before.

She rolled out of bed and took a shower, before running back in to her room. Looking at the clothes on it, that isn't what she put out, she tossed them away. The pink frilly skirt isn't her thing and the shirt was neon pink and neon green writings on it. What it said made Sage gag at it. "Athlete by native, Cheerleader by Choice!" She read, out loud. "I AM NOT JOINING CHEERLEADING!" She screamed, down the hall as she threw both of them away.

She grabbed a pair of black pants with plastic skulls buttons going down the legs, and then a hulk tee-shirt. She make sure her stuff is put away, and not in anyone's sight. In their sight even if they snoop, while she's not home.

She ran out the door, grabbing her bag swinging it over her shoulder. She ran down the hall, to the top of the stairs slipping on her shoes. Before she tied them, she skipped down the steps, missing every other one. Tripping, but catching herself on the railing.

She groans. She saw she bruised her leg when she tripped. She rubbed it, walking in to the kitchen. One look around, no one was in there. She just grab a pop tart to eat. She looked around the house. Still no one.

She assumed they were upstairs. "Hey!? I need a ride to school!" She screamed, upstairs as she lean on the railing at the bottom step. No one came. "I am going to be late!" She screamed up, still nothing. She groans and start to walk out the door. Neither of their cars are there. "Weird." She said. She looked around and groan. "They left me!" She screamed, on top of her lungs.

She starts to walk down the road, kicking rocks. Not caring she's making them fly down the road. She grumbles about them leaving her. "Those idiots! There is no bus stop out this far!" She screamed. She kicked another rock, farther down the road.

She heard a car, but didn't turn around. She just kept walking down the paved road. She glanced at the sky and groan, she's going to be late. The car slowed down to be the pace she is walking, and the window rolled down. A girl with braided hair stuck her head out of the window. "Hi. Do you need a ride?" She asked, really slow like.

Sage was surprised. "Nope." She lied. She doesn't know these people, so she's not risking it.

The girl frown. "You sure? I think you go to my school it won't be a bother right, Mom?" She asked, turning to the older woman who's driving.

She smiled her braids shine in the light. "None at all, Darling, we don't mind." Her mom said, the same way. Sage didn't give them a much of a look just glance. "Flower, I don't think she wants to." She said, to her daughter. "It's fine. Smart girl if you ask me." Then they drove away.

Sage sigh. She sat down on edge of the road, for a few minutes. Her feet are starting to hurt. She knows that the people seem harmless, but she doesn't feel comfortable climbing in to a car with people she don't know. This is to go to school, or anywhere else, when they can just as easily kidnap her. Is it that bad if she did get kidnap?

She shook all those thoughts out. Getting up, she went back to walking to school again. By time she got there, it was almost lunch time. She walked in to the office and signed herself in. She was told to go to her fourth period class. She did and sat down at the spot before.

A girl with long brown hair sat down beside her. She didn't even look over at her just worked. "Oh, Flower Child, I'm happy you are here." Tami said, bouncing in to the room. "Now your mom got me some, um, what are they call again?" Tami snapped her fingers.

"Ice cream Tulips." A slow voice said. Sage looked up to see the hippy girl from earlier.

Tami smiled, warmly. "Yes. I was wondering, where they originally are from."

The hippy girl smile, brightly. "I'll find out for you and get you all the information I can." She said, warmly.

Tami nodded her head. They all heard engines. Getting up they looked out the windows, to see a huge black topkick, a yellow Chevrolet Camaro. Then an army jeep pulled in. Three men climbed out. One from each car. A tall man with dirty blond hair that's a mess walking with a slight limp. He's in an army uniform though.

The other two are also in army uniforms, and walked with their heads high. A dark brown one with military cut and an air about him. That air made both the Flower Child and Sage knew that he is the leader, commander.

The Flower Child glance to her newest classmate, with worried expression on her face. She can tell from first look that there was something special about this girl. Now the army people are coming in, and recruiters aren't supposed to be for another week. They never come early. Not here.

Tami clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention. "Come on everyone, we have work to do." She said, as she turned to the class.

They all moved away and went to their desks, to work on their projects. "Sage, Delilah Hammer is your partner for group projects. I suggest to get to know her." Tami said, turning the orange hair teen.

The teen nodded her head, then looked to the Flower Child. "Hammer? Where have I heard that before?" She wonder.

The Flower Child frown. "My dad's family is in to violence."

That's when she realized who the girl. "HAMMER Industries?" The girl nod her head. "Is it your dad in jail now?" Sage wonder.

The girl shook her head. "Uncle. Jason is in control of the company now as is Justine, my cousin."

Not long after that, the three men came in to the computer lab. "Excuse me, Ma'am." The dark-hair one said, getting Ms Tami's attention.

Ms Tami look to the class, who are all now looking at the three army men. "In the hall please. Class back to work. This project is due today. Only table Petals have excuse to turn theirs in late."

Sage look to her right, confused at the girl beside her. Delilah lean to her. "We are Table Petals. Each table is a group with their own name. Buzzards and us are tied as head of class, score wise anyway." She said, motioning to the table in front. Two boys sat with their backs to them.

While Tami talked to the men outside, Sage risk asking her. "Why are we called Petals?" She wonder, she kept typing away at what she was doing.

Delilah smiled at her keyboard then look up at her screen typing away. "Tami used to call me Petals when I was little. She babysat me, till I was in middle school. Now she's my teacher." She explained.

"Now she calls you flower?" Sage kept up. She finished what she had to do, and turned to the girl as she stopped leaning back nodding her head. "Finished?" She asked, as she looked at her partner's computer. "Wow, we have all the same stuff." She said, motioning to her own monitor.

Delilah smiled more as she looked to Sage's computer. "Wicked." She said, and winked. "So you can hack or something?" She wonder. She pulled up a fake site, and was typing in random codes till a game came up.

"No one says hack anymore. Completely lame." She said,watching the girl fire little heart shape darts at things. Those things looks like creepers from Minecraft. "What is that and how are you playing it?" Sage wonder, curiously watching the girl. Delilah went from heart shape darts to ones of flowers and rainbows.

Delilah smiled. "My cousin Justine, before she was mean, she made this site for me. It's to play whenever I'm bored. I picked out what weapons I use." She told, Sage not missing a beat in her game.

Sage lean over her, Delilah was switching weapons. This time it was a cannon looking thing. When she shoot it a cone, like thing, came out each a different color and a few multicolor. Sage saw something run across the bottom of the screen. So she watched bottom part as Delilah shot the cones. Every time she did a horse of that color or colors ran across bottom of the screen. "What are those?" Sage asked, confused.

Delilah smiled as the game end. A black box with light blue writing popped up. "Now all the Unicorns are Horses. You are welcome." She read out loud to the confused Sage. Sage start to laugh. "Hey my cousin did have a sense of humor." She laughed, with Sage.

Sage sits back down beside the girl. "I think we are going to be good friends." She said.

Just then the young teacher came back in. "Buzzards please go out in the hall." She order, the table in front got up.

The two boys looked confused, but didn't say anything just left. The class now more curious than ever, looked at the door. They watched it as the five long minutes passed. Finally the duo came back in. Tami tap on her desk looking at the next table. "Gambler." She said, as the girl and boy duo stood up, going out.

Five long minutes, they were back bell rang. The intercom the buzzed to life. "All classes are being held today. Lunch will be delay." The voice, buzzed out before static and nothing.

Tami took a deep breath, and looked at her class. "Horses." Two girls got up and walked out. As they came back in, Tami pat one girl who was crying. "Neon." She called next table, who got up and went out. Finally her eyes land on Delilah and Sage. "Petal." She said, with her voice cracking some.

The two look at each other, slightly scared. They walked out, heads high. The dirty blond lean against a wall far from them, and the leader stands tall waiting for them. The dark skin man sat on the floor watching it all. The dark skin one looks down at a piece of paper in his lap. "Sage Wilkin and Delilah Hammer?" He asked.

They confirmed him. "Hammer, Wilkin." The leader said. "I'm William Lennox, just call me Will though. This is important, so please feel free to tell us anything. Anything that might concern with what we are about to ask." The girls nod their heads. "One of our Military Test Websites was accessed by someone from this school. We believe it might have been a terrorist act. We are trying to find the culprit or culprits, so any information you two can say will help greatly."

The two looks confused, but Delilah saw the slight panic in Sage's eyes, mixed in with the confusion. "I'm new here. My first day was yesterday, so I wouldn't know." She said, a little to fast.

Delilah frown at the man. "My apologies, sir, but I have been out of school for two weeks." She then turned to the dark skin man. "You, sir, have very strange aura. It seems playful but dark too. You have seen more than you were ever meant to." She said, softly pinching at air around the man.

The man shot his leader a look, his leader smirk. "She's messing with you. She knows we are army so she assumes we have been to battle."

The girl in question shook her head. "This is different though. This is bigger and more important." She said, sitting by the man. "Seems like a secret, one that is to big to be real. Area 51 worthy."

The leader gave her strange look. "Ignore her, Epps." He said again, and his eyes focus on the orange hair girl. "You being new here can help us. You are not corrupted, with the small town 'I know them and that is not them' train of thought."

* * *

**JD****: Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Talking to the other Mechies, we have decided to move our stories over from Fanfiction to Archiveofourown. It is mainly due to the drama that has been going on. Some of the Mechies have even given up writing from all of the drama. What I mean by drama as in: stories getting stolen, the updates that limits our creativeness, and Flamers/Trolls.

To explain farther, please keep reading. If you don't want to know, just go to our profile and it will give you links to our Ao3 accounts. Also JD and Hori's Wattpad and the Deviantart for everyone who has one in the Mechies that are still active.

As far as I know Mechies have been safe, but someone -or people- have been stealing creators works. They place it on virus filled fake sites and people gives them money to add ads to them. That's bad enough and comes with the job for writers. Fakes trying to take credit for your work. The thing that is crushing my hope for Fanfiction is that FFn isn't doing ANYTHING to help the writers. They are just letting the writers who put their work and efforts -not counting heart and soul- into it just deal with it themselves. They have said in the past that they would help you take credit for your rightful works, and they are not now.

Writers on here that have been nearly as good as professional writers -even some of the Mechies thought they were the original writers making their own ships or add in characters- are leaving. We have lost readers and people we have liked to read stories of. Friends of ours have left because of the drama or their stories been taken down for no reason at all.

The latest update that we have noticed also seemed to limit some of the creativeness with some of the writers. They don't like being limited on their writing styles and experimentation. It's not fun being limited so. It just takes away the fun of writing by putting so strict limitations on it.

The flamers and trolls are also not being limited either. Before we could have limitations on them, but now we can't. The site is now protecting them. They are being called "criticism" when in truth it's far different.

Criticism is supposed to be helpful and even if harsh inspire the writer to improve. Not telling the writer that they are a horrible writer that should just stop writing. Or tell the writer to go die, or something like that. Criticism is meant for improvement not downgrading. Even if it is harsh criticism, we Mechies have always welcomed it. Harsh tends to hurt our feelings, but we try to find what you the readers are speaking of and fix it or expand our explanation on. Also HARASSMENT IS NOT CRITISIM! That is a huge thing for some of our creators. That we get harassed and when we fight back we are told they are just using creative criticism. No that's downgrading the writer and has no use in someone's life besides making them feel horrible about themselves!

With Fanfiction protecting the flamers, trolls, and thieves. We Mechies find ourself not feeling safe on Fanfiction anymore. We are transfering our stories to Archive of Our Own and just using the co-writing thing for Mechies stories.

The links will be in the author page.

My apologize for any incevenance, but we can not just stand and watch as people around us get taken out. We can not just stand and watch not knowing when we will be next. It's not in our nature to run, but we are protecting what is rightfully ours.

Mechies belong to the Mechies. We will not sit back and watch our characters we have built over time to be taken by someone who is unwelcomed to our family.

That is all.


End file.
